Problem: Add. $\begin{aligned} 433{,}207& \\ \underline{+56{,}557}& \\ \end{aligned}$
Explanation: $\begin{aligned} 433{,}207& \\ \underline{+56{,}557}& \\ 489{,}764 \end{aligned}$